Lost But Never Forgotten
by XxNightmarexPiroxX
Summary: Something is wrong with Dib.But He explains to Zim why.A BrookexDib story.Brooke is my own character


DIB'S POV

I sat quietly at lunch,no one asked.They already knew. Today was the reunion of her death. I wore a pink bracelet to honor her. She died of heart cancer.Her parents moved long after her death. I still visit her grave. "Hello DibStink."Zim said in a cocky tone.I did not answer. "Well,aren't you going to talk back or be all paranormal scientist stuff?"Zim asked,his smirk fading. "I'm leaving."I sighed getting up.Zim just frowned as I walked out.

ZIM'S POV

I walked to Gaz,who was playing her Gameslave2.She to was wearing a pink braclet."What is wrong with The Dib human?"I asked,slightly afraid if she was to kill me or torture me terribly."Nothing,Ask him.It's hard for all of us."She replied.I then,got up to chase after Dib.

DIB'S POV

I felt someone grab my shoulder as I turned only to see Zim."What Zim?" I didn't feel like dealing with his crap."What is with your attitude DibStink?"He asked.God,he was annoying today."Nothing.Just….a bad day."I replied sullenly."STUPID EARTH BABY!I know when you are mad.Because you usually try to kill me or expose my plans to destroy the world!"He yelled back."Okay,I'll tell you But promise not to tell any one else."Zim nodded."Well….it started in 7th grade….."

.:FLASHBACK TIME:.

"I'm not a physco!"I yelled to my 7th grade class.I was never normal.I had only one friend.She was a young Irish girl named Brookelen Casil,yes she was….Odd.But I didn't mind. She came here 8 years ago. Today, she wore a pair of fuzzy black boots,a red mini skirt,and a red and black stripped shirt.Her curly red hairs show nicely on her pale skin."Stop making fun of him you Assholes!"She yelled.One worrie to her family and I was her heart cancer.She was made fun of because she was so skinny."Shut your fucking mouth!"One kid,Nick,yelled as her pushed her hard ,causing her to fall and hit her shoulder on the hard desk.I could tell that she was holding back tears.He hated it when she cried."LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE NICK!"I yelled furiously,I punched him hard in the face,and in the commotion of the students,I helped Brooke get up and we ran outside."Brooke,are you okay?"I asked as we stod at the cool water fountain.I git some paper towels from the bathroom and was wetting them with cold water.Maybe it would gelp her arm."Y-Yeah….."She replied.I knew she was in pain.She always was.I always thought she was truly beautiful.She hadn't lost any of her hair from the cheotherapy,she could still hang out and play catch with me.Never,ever have we fought.If we started getting mad.We would just laugh at the idiots we were being.

Two weeks later…..Brooke was in the hospital.She told me to get some sleepWell,I was sleeping on the couch at my house when Gaz woke me up.Her and Brooke were always close,Brooke helped with her first crush,wearing makeup,and other girl things.But I could tell something was wrong by the look in Gaz's eyes."B-Brooke"She sobbed"What?!"I asked,I needed to know."She's dying!"Gaz screamed through her sobs. We hurried to the hospital.

"May I help you?"The lady at the desk asked.Wearing a uniform and reading 'Beautiful Women Across the World' "I need the room number for Brookelen Casil!"I hurried. I needed to see her before it happened."Room 777 sir.Please be quiet in the hallways." She said in a bored tone. Me and Gaz sprinted to her room. Gaz pushed open the door,only to see Brooke sleeping peacefully. "Brooke?"She asked quietly,nudging Brooke."Hn?"Brooke asked,opening her eyes.I couldn't stand it,so I stood outside the door."Dib,Brooke want's to see you..."Gaz told me,as she walked out of the door. "Hey Brooke..."I asked. I couldn't talk.It just,I couldn't. "Dib,im sorry..."She replied,as I kneeled down next to the bed."Why are you sorry?It's not your fault..."I said softly.She smiled,"I knew you would say that."She said. She started coughing violently. We knew it was time."I Love you Dib" She Smiled and shut her eyes.She took her final breath. And for once in this hospital, I felt that she was finally at peace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightmare: Okay guys! Stories over,you don't gotta go home but you gotta get the hell outta here!

Apollo: You always say that!

Nightmare: But that's why you love me! Review because im special!


End file.
